


Wonderland

by thegirlinthefandoms



Series: How you get the girl [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthefandoms/pseuds/thegirlinthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We found wonderland<br/>You and I got lost in it<br/>And life was never worse but never better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

The phone ringed on the night table and Nina opened her eyes to read a text from her husband saying that he was on his way home. She was lucky that he send it five minutes after that her alarm sounded, so she didn't lose any precious minutes of sleep. In complete silence she went out of the bed that for those weeks she shared with Betty -since Seb wasn't home- and went to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

After that she went straight to the room next to hers, the one with white walls and pink and golden details everywhere. The brunette opened the door, walked to the white wooden crib and the one year old baby girl was still sleeping. Truth to be told, the couple wasn't planning to have kids in their first year of marriage, but it just happened. Nina found out just a couple days before their first anniversary and in some point she was scared that Seb would freak out or be mad at her, but it was exactly the contraire and he was happy. That ended up being her first anniversary gift for her husband.

When she reached the little bed, the baby opened her beautiful blue eyes to look at her mom with a cute little smile, her brown hair all messy and she put her little chubby arms up to let her mother lift her. Seb always said that Maddie looked like his wife, but she had his blue dreamy eyes and his hair color. The baby just had her nose like her mom's, but she smiled and she was like a mini version of her father. "Hey there princess, good morning!" she murmured taking Maddie in her arms and kissing her right rosy check a couple times. "You wanna help momma to make breakfast for us and for dada?" she asked, opening the pink curtains of the window and then walking to the changing table. "Dada!" Maddie exclaimed, clapping her little hands together. "That's it! Dad is in his way back home to be with us!" Nina smiled, placing a last kiss on her daughter's little head. "Okay, let's change your diaper and we can go and grab breakfast with Betts as we wait for Seb" she murmured, placing her on the table so she could open the one of the drawers to take a diaper and the rest of the things she needed.

Some minutes later, with a new diaper, sleepy faces, a little more decent hair but with the same clothes –because Nina was sure that her man wouldn't mind to found Mads in her green with pink flowers footless sleeper and Nin in some shorts and a tee–, a mom who usually was also an actress, a baby girl and a dog were on the kitchen. Nina had to say that she was really lucky with everything in her life. Seb was the best husband and especially the best dad she could ever ask for, never having any problem to change diapers, wake up in the middle of the night or to take care of their little girl if Nin wanted to have a girly day with her friends or if she wanted to go back to work. And Madison was a little princess that, thank Goodness, didn't get the crazy Romanian genes of her dad. She was like a little angel that just giving the normal problems that a baby can give. She could look a lot like daddy, but she had mommy's personality.

Maddie was on her high chair with her bottle, Betty eating her food and Nin waiting for the coffee to be ready and putting everything together to make pancakes when they finally heard the door opening. A second later she heard a "Dada!" and Seb was finally at home. Betty disappeared at the kitchen door, walking to the living room and then she came back following her owner. "There are my girls!" he exclaimed walking to the baby girl and taking her in his arms, Maddie forgetting absolutely about her bottle and being covered with kisses. Nina could swear the she never heard her daughter laughing that way before as her dad was dropping her in the air, kissing her, tickling her tummy and asking if she had missed him.

And since the day Maddie was born she was daddy's girl. Nina wasn't jealous of anything, but the way that Maddie and Seb looked at each other was something beautiful and crazy. And since they found out that she was a girl, Seb started to call her his little princess and he never complained about being surrounded by girls on his life, saying that it was obviously his destiny. So 19 pounds, 27 inches, seven teeth and thirteen months later Madison was a little sunshine that could clap, wave, play peek-a-boo with his dad for hours, blow and give kisses, say uh-oh, mama, dada, nana and bubba –for her Betty was bubba– and that was absolutely crazy for her dad, just as her mom was for him too. "I was going to ask how your fly was but I guess your face can tell me all I need to know. You look like you need a nap and a long shower" she joked, looking at his tired face with dark bags under his eyes and Nina wondered how many hours of sleep the poor man had in those days. "And eat something because I'm starving" he added, still carrying Mads and walking to his wife. "Hi baby" Seb murmured against her lips, placing his free hand on her waist and giving the brunette a small but loving kiss. "Hi boy" she smiled back. "Take a sit and you can tell me everything. I'm almost done with this" Nina affirmed, kissing his chest and turning to the pancakes she was cooking, making the kitchen smell amazing.

Seb placed a last kiss on her forehead and walked away with Madds placing her little hands on his scruffy cheeks and he couldn't be happier to be back with the two loves of his life. When he left after his girl first birthday he felt absolutely guilty. Their daughter was still to young and even when it was just four weeks away, he didn't wanted to lose all the little things that happen on a baby's life day by day. Also, Sebastian didn't want to leave Nin in charge of everything. When it was just them and they lived on the other apartment it was maybe easier because she just had to take care of Betty and the place was smaller. But since they found out about the pregnancy they were lucky enough to found an apartment in the same building and with three bedrooms instead of two. The biggest one was for them, the other for the baby and the last was a guestroom, in case they needed to ask his mom to take care of Madds for a night. So with the apartment, the baby and the dog, Seb wasn't really happy about leaving home without them. "Hey Bug, stay here with your little book as mama and tata talk and eat something, fine?" Seb murmured to the little girl on his arms, placing her again in the high chair with her favorite book that was on the little table of the chair.

Nina was putting the food on plates when she felt his firm, strong and warm arms around her body and it felt like everything was back to normal and they were just a simple family in Manhattan, or at least that was what they were inside the walls of their apartment. "I thought she wouldn't recognize me after a month" Seb murmured, obviously talking about Mads. "I thought about that too, so I did a beautiful job showing her photos of you so she will see your handsome face. And every time she saw you she say 'dada' so that's probably why she recognized you" she smiled, feeling proud of herself, knowing that it had probably worked. Seb had been out for a month and even when they talk by Skype and phone almost every day, Nin was scared that she wouldn't recognize him when Seb came back. Every day she took the job of showing her daughter pictures of her dad, telling her that he was daddy, but kids are kids and you never know what could happen. "You are the best, sweetheart" he exclaimed, turning her with his hands, forgetting the pancakes with blueberries that she was cooking. 

Nin placed her hands around his neck and they put their lips together in a really sweet and loving way, but after weeks of not being together it was the best thing that could happen to them as a couple. It was like if for just some seconds they weren't Maddie's parents and they were just a couple, and then they could go back to their normal life. "Sebastian, are you trying to kill me or to give Maddie a sibling?" she whispered against his lips, trying not to interrupt their daughter in her own little world as she was 'reading' her book. "Not to kill you. Love the idea of a sibling. If we have another girl we can call her Ella" Seb responded, kissing her lips, her jaw, and then her neck. "I love the name, but go, we can talk about babies later, now its breakfast time. Take Madds to the dining table and I'll be there in a second" Nin smiled, pushing his husband away from her and at the second she missed the feeling of his lips against her skin.

When she finished making the pancakes, she took the plate, two cups with coffee and put everything they could need on a tray and walked to the living room. Seb was sitting by the table, with his phone in one hand, Maddie small hand in another while she was still on her chair -because it was easier took the chair and move it with the girl on it- and one unlit cigarette between his lips. And that was her little crazy family. "It's not a little early to have a smoke and in front of her?" Nin asked, looking at his husband and giving him 'the look', because there were rules of 'no smoke in front of the baby' and Seb knew it. "It's a metaphor?" the Romanian joked, looking up at his wife. "Oh, no, you are not quoting 'The fault in our stars' in front of me, young man. I'm the one who made you watch that movie when we weren't even a couple" the mom smiled, placing the tray in the table and sitting in front of Seb. She remembered perfectly how bad she cried for some reason with that movie and the poor guy had to be her shoulder to cry one more time for hours. "You are right, too early and Madds is here. And besides, that's why your grandma hates me after all" Sebastian affirmed, leaving the cigarette on the table next to his phone and taking his cup. "She doesn't hate you! She adores you, just like the rest of my family. Grandma just hates that you smoke, because she wants me to have a husband for the rest of my life, not like her" the actress told Seb. They knew that all her family loved Seb since they were friends. Her mom and dad always treated him like a son and a member of the family, just like his mom treated her like a daughter. "She's a wise woman. Just like your mama, right Maddie-bug?" he asked, looking at Maddie and grabbing her little hand in his making her smile and say something incomprehensible.

And after breakfast it was all in place again. Seb had almost three free months to be with his two girls, Nin had some offers and auditions, but the most important was having free time to be together and to go wherever they wanted with Mads. She was still young but they wanted to take her to the beach and Nin promised her parents that they were going to spend some days in Nin's old house so they could see their granddaughter. If Seb had those free months they were going to make something good of it. Maybe rent a little house on the Hamptons and spend some days there and take Betty too. "Hey, you want me to wash the dishes?" Seb asked as his wife was cleaning all in the kitchen and Maddie was on his arms. "Nop, I'm fine. Go and unpack your things. Can you take Maddie with you as I take a quick shower after I finish with this?" she asked, looking at Seb and giving the most adorable smile and the poor man couldn't just say no to anything the she asked for. "Sure, I watch her. Hey, you wanna go out and grab something for lunch later?" the actor asked as Madds was placing her hands on his face and looking at him. "You are tired, let's just order something so we won't have to cook or change our clothes. After your shower you can put in some comfy clothes like us, and then we can eat, watch a movie and take a nap in bed. It's been weeks since we did that. I miss lying on the bed, just the four of us" Nina confessed, finishing with the last cup of coffee. She just wanted to stay home with her family not having paparazzi taking photos of them walking around the city. "Yes, you are right. Let's spend a lazy day in bed. I need some quality time with my girls after all" he affirmed, walking to Nina and placing a kiss on her lips and another one on her forehead. "Okay, munchkin, let's go to unpack and see what tata have in his bags for you" he exclaimed again, but that time for the little girl with blue eyes on his arms.

When Nin was done cleaning the kitchen she walked to the principal room and she just stood on the door frame looking at Maddie playing with Seb and Betty on their bed as the bags were a mess of clothes on the floor. The green-eyed girl smiled and she couldn't be happier for the beautiful, messy, little family she had, knowing that back then, she couldn't had taken a better decision than kissed him back that day on the middle of their ex-kitchen, because without that kiss, they probably wouldn't be there at that point. And that was, without no doubt, the best choice of her life.


End file.
